


The Symposium.

by OFMarcum



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Because im not about to write a 100k slow burn, Cora is an Instigator, Derek Uses His Words, Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, I probably didn't tag all of the characters but nothing out of the oridnary, Insecurity, M/M, Multi, Slow Build, soul marks, they all do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OFMarcum/pseuds/OFMarcum
Summary: “According to Greek mythology, humans were originally created with four arms, four legs, and a head with two faces. Fearing their power, Zeus split them into two separate beings condemning them to spend their lives in search for their other halves.”





	1. Insight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic ever so any comments would be greatly appreciated. I'm just posting this small first chapter to get a foothold on this story i've been holding off. Hopefully, I'll stay consistent in updating often. And I promise the next chapters are #hopefully going to be longer in length. And it is an eventual three-way relationship so if that's not the kind of fic your here for nows your chance to turn back. (unbeta'd because im a recluse lmao)

It really was a wonder in itself, the fact that everything seemed to mellow down all in the same time frame. No more demons, no more alphas, the Nemeton must have shut off its beacon or something. Because for the first time in as long as Stiles can remember really, things have finally just… Stopped, in the best way possible of course. That’s not to say he won’t wake up screaming on occasions, the nightmares are still very real and very present. But he now has time to focus on more normal things, like the fact that his love life is pathetic and painfully unrequited. It’s not even that he's worried he’ll never find his match. It’s that, he’s definitely found him, like one hundred percent. But, the said recipient could quite frankly not despise and loathe Stiles anymore if it was physically possible. Sad and incredibly cliche.

Everyone is born with a mark, with someone else sporting the mark to match. It was common knowledge and the center focus of every single romance movie. People dating outside of their matchmark was a very regular occurrence. People declaring everlasting love to someone else other than your matchmade? Taboo, to like, the highest level. Almost every report of someone finding their significant match made has been told to be one of the best moments of their lives. Stiles stays hoping, maybe it was a fluke? Right? Maybe his mark and my mark aren’t actually correlated. Maybe- maybe Derek could get amnesia and they could get a second chance to meet each other again? Wishful thinking. But it never ceases to make Stiles smile softly and then enter a quick spiral of sadness thinking of what life could be like if Derek actually liked him even in the slightest.

 

Stiles remembers all of it, well that’s a little dramatic but, the big things for sure. Meeting Derek in the woods that one day looking for Scott’s inhaler, trying to play it cool and nonchalant. And promptly getting told to get the fuck out of here. That’s not really what he said but to Stiles, that’s what the words felt like. Derek’s words always carry a physical weight to them, his insults and quips always find a way to make stiles feel worse than usual. As if it wasn’t enough to have Derek’s words slice right through him, on top of that Derek roughs Stiles up between time to time, not so much anymore but. Memories fade slow and lingering thoughts of  _ ‘does he still feel that way?’  _ remain at the back of Stiles’ head. 

Stiles always feels like he’s being overdramatic when he plays back his memories in his head. “A theater of lies.” he thinks to himself. But there’s some truth to his words.The fact that Stiles has done so much for Derek, and the pack as a whole. Hell even keeping Derek afloat in a pool for hours even though his muscles were literally disintegrating, deserves a gold badge of honor. But it seems all stiles ever gets is side glances and a raised eyebrow in confusion and distaste. 

On the first ever pack training exercise they did as a, _get this_ , pack. That's when Stiles found out that the rest of his life was seemingly put on gridlock. Derek apparently likes to train shirtless, Stiles later would find out he likes to do a lot of random fucking things shirtless. Derek was in the middle of sparring with Isaac. When he decided to peel off his shirt. He did the whole arms crossed over his head thing and, it was a menace, to say the least. And for a hot second, Stiles was starting to think pack training could be a good thing to come to regularly. And then Derek turned around, and in between the center of his shoulder blades was a large Triskelion. Stiles knew it was his mark for two reasons, one, the “ink” on marks never fades or dulls in color and saturation. And two, the top spiral was a deep red hue that slowly fades into black as it swirls into the center. Seeing that made Stiles mind freeze full stop. He’ll shamelessly admit he was kind of obsessed with the idea of soulmates and all that secretly loved those cheesy movies. Stiles would look at his mark almost every day in awe, on his right bicep sat a Triskelion. The bottom right spiral was an electric blue that faded into black as it swirled into the center. And Stiles had always loved it and almost even considered showing it off, but now, he could not be any more happier he never did, even to Scott. 

Eyes locking on to Derek’s mark as he stood still in a stasis. He quickly shook himself out of it, not wanting to draw attention. He frantically glanced around  _ just  _ to make sure no one could read minds or anything wild. Everyone seemed unphased, Isaac was getting ready for another spar with Derek as everyone one else was sitting around watching and lightly chatting amongst themselves. Jackson looked paler than usual. Stiles smirked to himself, maybe that asshole is insecure around Derek, good. The session winded down slowly, and Stiles drove himself home. And all he could do was replay the images of Derek’s mark in his mind. Should he tell Derek? That's would matchmade people do right? Tell Scott? He could really use some advice right now. Maybe ask Lydia for that instead? Were him and Lydia even on that level of friendship? Stiles sat defeated, and decided to do the most logical thing he could think of, and bottle it up and not tell anyone. Stiles isn’t saying him and Derek were super close, scratch that, even friends. But this whole pack thing, having a group of people to associate with? Stiles wouldn’t dare risk ostracization this early into a blooming pack. That doesn’t mean it wasn’t eating Stiles alive, however. No one had to know that he stayed up more often than not throughout the nights googling if match marks could be wrong or faulty, taking surveys to find out if they were really match made. Googling if matchmades could hate each other? 

 

Flash forward four years to right now, and despite everything that has happened between them, all of them. The only thing that stiles really gained from it was the thought, Was he even part of the pack? Let alone Derek’s actual mate.


	2. Drifter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' insomnia is coming around

Present day, stiles sits at the ripe age of twenty, a true senior citizen. The pack functioning in as much of a harmonic fashion as possible. Scott decided to attend college about an hour and a half away from beacon hills. Coming back to visit every other weekend for the pack bonding nights on Saturday. Which, by the way were hosted at Derek’s newly built Hale mansion. “It’s not a mansion Stiles…” it definitely put his own house to complete shame though, alright? Cora of all people pushed Derek into revamping and rebuilding the old husk of the Hale house, something along the lines of ‘I’m not going to sit here and be reminded of what happened every time i come over’. And it certainly worked, not that anyone was in opposition, it just felt like nobody else had the leverage to make such a claim. Derek wanted to make it a place where the pack could converge together whenever needed and use it as a pseudo anchor, in the form of a building. Derek also informed me i'm not allowed to call it Hale Headquarters but that's between me and myself when no one’s listening. It really was a massive establishment though. A full basement under the massive workshop Derek called a garage, used to house all of the bestiaries, weapons, and really anything else they could ever need in terms of combat and protection. It really felt like a library suited for a wizard down there. Everything else though? Pure luxury, agonizing too. A ceiling around 70 feet high acting as the ceiling for the second floor as well. Nothing was to close in proximity to anything else, Derek really wanted to go for minimalism along with an open energy flow. Stiles teased Derek on that for a good 4 days until Derek gave him the glare to end lives. Although Stiles will secretly admit there is something relaxing about drifting through Derek’s home and not feeling like you’re ever separated by a few rooms. The “living room” was a large pad that was 4 steps down from the main level, Nice rounded couches that practically demand sleep. An ottoman in the center with two loveseats on both sides of the huge couch. All directed at a TV worthy of being called a mini home theater. Stiles is thankful Lydia was in Cora’s pocket for helping Derek furnish the place. The kitchen an equal sight to behold, just on the other side of the main floor opposite of the living room. A long curved island with one half acting as a long bar and the other half being lowered with the sink in the middle. Two huge fridges on either side of the double stove top area opposite the sink. And a huge floating slab above the middle of the bar and stoves, to hold all of the pans. It was mostly bedrooms upstairs along with a very cozy game room for yours truly (actually Isaac but he can wish) and sometimes Cora when she's here. With nice walkways that overlook the main floor, everything for the most part was in eyes view. And outside there was a nice area of land before the clearing of the preserve. Derek had a special garden for growing herbs and magic flowers on the north side of the house. And Derek actually got convinced to get a freaking in-ground pool in the backyard. Stiles could go on for hours on end about the Hale Headquarters, it truly was breathtaking, even if he still teases Derek from time to time. Derek specifically added several extra guest bedrooms that still could be classified as master bedrooms for the sole purpose of the pack moving in and staying with him if need be. The only person who decided to take that offer up was Isaac, which wasn’t surprising but Stiles couldn’t believe Erica and Boyd didn’t want to move in also. Stiles wanted to take Derek up on that, but for some reason Stiles couldn’t even muster up the courage to ask, he felt out of line. But he knew it was for the better.

  
Cora went back to work on her quote-unquote “projects” down south, which still mystified Stiles to this day what that meant. With Jackson still in London, which is hopefully where he will stay. So while the pack was kind of dispersed. For the most part, they all resided within driving distance of Beacon Hills. But it’s Friday and tomorrow is the full moon, on pack night, which basically means that everyone is showing up. Wolf or not. And Stiles is excited, to say the least. Regardless of them having pack night every weekend, pack nights on full moons are always more fun and always have a little more wild energy flowing around.  
But also, Scott lives an hour and a half away, and even though they were all a pack, it still felt a little like high school, two years after graduation. Outside of Scott, Stiles really didn’t hang out with anyone, he tried to ask Isaac to hang out, but he seemed like he could not have been more uninterested the whole time. He asked Lydia to go to the Movies once, just as a friend even, no three-year plots involved, out of loneliness and boredom. But she brought Allison, who brought Kira, and it turned into a girls night within minutes. Not that Stiles would mind that, but they would have to actually talk to Stiles for him to be part of it. So. To put simply, pack nights meant a lot to him. The weekly ticket to get to interact with people he yearned to call his friends.

  
Stiles quite frankly could not contain his restless body and decided to head over to Derek’s place to see if he needed help setting anything up, instead of just bouncing his leg as his desk for the next five hours. Stiles gathered up his things and made his way to his jeep, enacting his lucky ritual to make sure it starts and checking himself in the rearview mirror just in case he has something in his or whatever. He looks fine but… He tentatively brought up his hand to his eyes, carefully prodding around the sockets. He looked about as tired as he felt, a small part of his brain even considered if he should even be driving. But a quick reminder of what this weekend was and he was backing out of his driveway and making his way out to the Hale house.  
Stiles absentmindedly drove all the way out there thinking about tomorrow and what would be happening. A small smile breached his face thinking about getting to hang out with Scott for a bit, they still talk everyday, but Stiles rarely gets to see him. He and Allison are doing a semi-long distance thing so everytime he does manage to make it into town it's to hang out with her, not that he cares or whatever. Stiles turned the ignition off and hoped out of his Jeep, strolling up to the main door, there was nobody in the driveway but Stiles just rathered assumed Derek parked the Camaro in the garage. Stiles was face to face with the door and gave it three loud knocks and waited. About 30 seconds passed and he knocked again and walked in. They’re werewolves there's no way they wouldn’t know he was here by now.

“Derek?” Stiles announced, taking off his shoes in the entryway. He gently walked into the main floor and quickly glanced around. All of the ceiling lights were on but none of the kitchen or living room lights were, which usually was an indicator Derek wasn’t currently in this part of the house. Stiles considered checking the garage but, stupid as it sounded that thing was large and he didn’t want to go in there alone. Not that he was worried, but. Subconsciously it irked him and he wasn’t ready to raise his heart rate. So he instead took to the curving stairs that lead upstairs, deciding to see if Derek was in his room, or if Isaac was home at the very least. He walked through the large hallway glancing over the railing outside to see if he was in his garden, nope. It was nearing 5 pm and the sun was beginning to set. Stiles looked forwards and turned down the enclosed hallway. At the end of the short hallway was Derek's bedroom and Isaac’s right across. Both the doors were open and he peeked in both. A soft light dimly illuminated both rooms but there weren’t any wolves within them. Stiles trekked back and decided to check the game room if Isaac wasn’t there then he would officially call off the search and declare that they aren’t home. Coming back the way he started he went past the staircase and went down the other direction, looking again over the railing to see if he missed anything, with a different angle this time. Still nothing, unsurprisingly. With one last unhopeful peek into a dark game room, Stiles officially decided they weren’t home. He made his way back to the stairs and started walking down them, his intent to go sit down at the couch and wait.

“I wish peter was here.” He sighed loudly. He did a wide glance all around him. Yup, Derek really wasn’t here, that would have caused a stir if he was. So he padded down the rest of the stairs and down to the main living room area. He plopped down in the center of the couch and grabbed the remote. It felt kind of weird, in the middle of the couch. Normally he sat at either end of the ‘U’ shape or on the floor even. So Stiles decided to soak it up while he could and turned on the TV. He flicked through the channels, not know what he wanted to watch while also not understanding how this TV worked. How many channels did Derek even have? If he was being honest stiles would be perfectly content with watching a simple cartoon show, if he could find one. He decided to just go channel by channel and see if anything caught his eye rather than figuring out how the guide worked. About five minutes in with no cartoons insight Stiles accidentally let out a soft yawn. Oh god, he was really feeling it. A short amount of time passed and Stiles realised he was staring at nothing really. He was looking at the screen eyes crossed. He slapped his face with both hands lightly and flicked through a few more channels and settling on some nature documentary about tropical rainforest animals. While he did love it at Derek’s house, he was starting to feel like he was just trespassing and also freeloading a little bit at this point. He really did come over here to help not just watch TV. Stiles decided that he should text Derek to see if he was busy, he couldn’t imagine Derek would take a long time at any kind of convenience store. Stiles looked outside and checked the sunset, it was starting to get dark faster. How long has he even been here for? It couldn’t have been that long. He looked down to check the time before texting Derek. Stiles squinted at his screen, looking directly at the time but not being able to focus on the numbers. Was that a six? He squinted harder, maybe nine? No that didn’t make sense at all. God he really was tired. He swiped open his phone not able to be bother by the time and opened his messages when he heard it. It sounded like metal on concrete. Which could only mean someone was in the garage. His first thought was that Derek must have dropped a tool. But if Derek was home he surely would have come and acknowledged Stiles was here, right? Stiles quietly got up and lightly walked up the living room steps and past the kitchen to the garage door. Stiles was fumbling, his shaky hands trying to open the door. He was freaking out for no reason, he told himself. This is probably a two on a scale of ten of things he’s had to deal with. He pushed the door open after a pause, and quickly assessed there were no lights on.

“Derek?!” Stiles called out “If this is a long elaborate prank you're trying to pull on my I'm thoroughly not impressed, you can do better” Stiles tried to put on bravado, but he could feel his voice quivering. A door across the large garage was promptly slammed shut, making Stiles jump. The door to the basement? Nothing is down there. Stiles was incredibly confused and trembling hard.  
“Ok, Derek you win. Ok?!” Stiles voiced cracked, oh my god was that a tear? Stiles was terrified now. He took his palm flat and flipped all of the lights on simultaneously. He glanced around at the now illuminated garage. The basement door was lightly swinging open.  
“This isn’t funny Derek pl-please” And suddenly he heard paws leaping across the concrete. Stiles' eyes went wide and he began to full-blown panic. He tried to survey the area but he couldn’t focus on anything except the running footsteps. And suddenly a massive beast leaped over Derek’s parked Camaro, lunged straight for him. Stiles let out a loud shriek

=//=

“Stiles!” His whole body convulsed, eyes shooting wide open and looking around frantically. “Stiles.” His eyes met Derek’s “What are you doing here?” It was a nightmare...? Stiles looked around some more taking a deep breath and trying to calm himself down.

“I…” Stiles let out a shaky exhale. “I came over t-to see if you needed help with an- anything.” He mentally beat himself up for sounding like such a loser but he couldn’t help it, he was still trying to recover from that. “I guess I fell asleep.” Derek eyed him cautiously. His eyes glancing at Stiles own.

“Everything is fine, I won't start any of the prep work until tomorrow morning.” Derek gave a brief pause. “Do, do you want to talk about it? I came home and you were on my couch making a lot of noise.”

“Uh Nah, it’s cool.” Stiles huffed out a light laugh, trying to recover as quickly as possible. “I just had a nightmare that something was in your garage but…” he trailed off. He didn’t want any kind of pity or disappointed eyes from Derek of all people. “I uh, I’m sorry I just came in here unannounced, I’ll be leaving.” Stiles got up off of the couch and quickly began walking towards the steps.

“You don’t have to apologize for coming over here.” Derek stated, “Are you sure you don’t want to spend the night? You look tired”

“No it’s ok, I'm good. I need to go get some things anyways.” He was trying to dodge the conversation as best he could.

“You know I made this house for everyone right to use?” Derek said, his tone sounded a little defeated.

“Yeah I know I just, I.” He looked down and then back at Derek. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Derek's eyes squinted, and Stiles quickly rushed out of the house.

He got into his jeep and turned the ignition. He sat for a silent moment, and squeezed his arm, looking at the spot where his mark should be underneath his button-up shirt. Stiles put it in reverse and back up and around, and left the house as fast as he could. He shot another glance at his inner arm before accidentally letting a tear fall. Still shaken from the nightmare. But, also from what Derek said. It’s not like Stiles didn’t want to stay, he just didn’t want to lounge around as a plus one like some after though addition. Stiles relished this drive home to let his mind run loose. Why did it seem so hard for him to just have a conversation with Derek, or anyone in the pack really? What was wrong with him? Stiles was trying to shape up and show Derek that he has matured and is a suitable addition to the pack. And then he goes and has a nightmare in the middle of Derek’s house? While he wasn’t even there?! God… Is this why, why Derek never liked him? He knows he’s overthinking because Derek hasn’t been purposely rude to Stiles for some time now but. He can’t help but think. Does the rest of the pack secretly share the same thought about Stiles as he does himself? Is that why Jackson moved away? Stiles shook himself, why should he care about that. He pulled into his driveway and turned the jeep off. He took a deep inhale and held it, letting it all out through his nose. Tomorrow was going to be good, he tried to keep his thoughts on that, Scott was coming back, they were all getting together, it was going to be fun. Stiles let the mantra flow as he went up to his room. His dad gone on a double shift.

He got undress down to his underwear and walked across the hall to the bathroom. He stared himself down in the mirror, stealing glances at his arm. He went about brushing his teeth all while staring at his dark under eyes. He spits the water out and walked back over to his room, flopping onto his bed and pulling the blankets over him. Stiles hoped that he could redeem himself tomorrow in some way or another. His mind raced as he laid there, eyes getting heavy.  
“Just don make a fool out of yourself ‘morrow Stile.” He mumbled, before drifting asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished chapter two! I really hope these short chapter lengths aren't bothersome to you guys. But I have a good majority of the plot mapped out so it won't be too hard to keep a steady flow going on, I'm really hoping the next chapters will turn out longer, I'm just trying to ride the creative wave while I can.


	3. Noon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shifty beginning to the day, but a welcomed one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh so I got writer's block for like 5 months. It was never my intention to just abandon a fic, and I think about this every day so don't think that I just left it in the dust. I've just been going through it and have had trouble finding the motivation and urge to write. but i did finish of the latest chapter i have been working on so I hope you like it and that it makes up for it :^]

Stiles’ eyes flutter open slowly, not wanting to commit to waking up just yet. He stares at his ceiling through his barely opened eyes, watching the way the sun filters through his curtain and dance upon his ceiling. He felt, more at peace at this moment than he has in a while if he was being honest with himself. Judging by the location of the sun on his ceiling, he’s under the assumption that it’s around 10:00 AM. He rolls over onto his side and shuts his eyes again wanted to feel the embrace of sleep again. The ever present thought of today loomed in his mind as he lay there. His mind beginning to race with anticipation, excitement, and slight nausea, Stiles decided that he was awake for the day and rolled out of bed, swinging his legs over. He got out of bed fully, finding some simple things to throw on before he committed to getting ready later. He went over to his desk and picked up his phone seeing that he was almost accurate, it being 10:25 am, still not bad. A message from his dad saying he was leaving for the day and to have fun tonight (also be safe). He smiled at that. Another message from Scott saying that he was leaving his dorm at around noon, asking if he wanted to ride to Derek's together or meet him there. Stiles quickly replied saying he’d meet him there and to please not ride his motorcycle. And a message from… Isaac? They almost never talked, his heart starts beating a little hard just from seeing the notification. Apprehensive to what the message could be he decided to rip the band-aid off and just see what he wanted. It showed that it was sent at 3 o’clock this morning. 

From Isaac [3:12]: I just wanted to make sure you were ok. We got home last night and you were on the couch having a nightmare? so Derek told us to go upstairs.

Us? Stiles thought quickly before realizing that Isaac also saw him having an episode. Not that there was anything he could really do about it. But that doesn’t mean it was any less embarrassing  
To Isaac [10:27]: I'm good I just fell asleep and had a small nightmare. 

He hit send and did a quick check of his social media, scrolling through Instagram and Facebook. Twitter headlines said a matchmade pair down in Brazil have a net worth of a billion dollar. Stiles couldn’t imagine. His phone buzzed, a message from Isaac saying “kk” with a thumbs up emoji. Anyone else sending a message like that would have Stiles thinking he crossed a line and had them passive aggressive. But he brought it up to Isaac once and Isaac said that not really having internet growing up affected his texting mannerism. Which Stiles believed and also didn’t want to push any further. Not that he doesn’t care about Isaac but he just really feels like Isaac doesn’t want to talk about those things.

He went back into the messages and re-read them. Not a lot of conversation over text has been exchanged between them. But, he was tunnel focused on that word. “Us”, told us? Who, was us? who else was with Isaac. Stiles had a hard enough time keeping it cool with the actual pack, he didn’t want some random there tonight. God, he thought, getting upstaged by someone they just met. Stiles could see it now, this stranger making everyone laugh and have a good time, while Stiles bit his tongue trying not to be embarrassing. He decided that he wasn’t going to sit here and put together a puzzle with no pieces in his mind. He went to Derek’s messages and just figured he’d outright ask, for once in his life. He carefully worded his message to not throw Isaac under the bus and directly question who the stranger was.

To Sourwolf [10:34]: Hey uh, what were you and Isaac doing last night by the way? You were gone for a bit.

He sent it and closed his eyes, his mind mentally exploding from dread. This topic wasn’t super hush hush but Stiles trying to demand any kind of information especially from Derek felt like a power play to him. Not like, werewolf power dynamic pushing, but just like. Stiles sat there trying to figure out what he was really thinking. He knew what he meant, messaging Derek always felt like a trap door risk, where Derek would just tell him to shut up and stop coming over or something. Stiles is falling victim to the maximum of false scenarios that don’t really have a chance of happening. He’s brought out of it by his phone buzzing. Derek and Isaac both responding fast today. He looked down at his phone and saw ‘Sourwolf’. And the quick glance at the message preview sent his heart beating frantically. Stiles thought he might actually faint from feeling so sick all of the sudden.

From Sourwolf [10:35]: We went to the Airport to pick up Cora. Why? 

To Sourwolf [10:35]: was just wondering

He sent back quickly. Oh god, he was really feeling like throwing up. Cora?! They flew Cora up here?! Stiles felt instantly queasy dry heaving a little. He really was going to throw up, oh my god. He dashed to the bathroom and stood there frozen, tasting that weird amount of saliva beginning to pool his mouth in preparation, his stomach trying to earn a boy scout badge for complex knots. He closed his eyes tight and tried to focus on anything else, desperately trying to ease the tension in his stomach. Not only did he not want to vomit in general, but he especially didn’t want to show up to pack night smelling like illness. Every swallow like walking through a minefield, avoiding setting off his stomach in every way possible. Stiles opened his mouth to take a deep breath when he heard his phone notification go off from his room. And just like that Stiles was rushing to the floor and aiming into the toilet. His body expelling gastric acid basically. He hasn’t eaten in a while now that he thinks of it. Kneeling there he waited for a little bit before another wave rushed out of him. He flushed quickly once the feeling of calmness was beginning to wash back over him. He got up from the floor and immediately brushed his teeth as hard as he could. Gargling hot water trying to get that wretched taste out of his mouth. Stiles looked himself dead on in the mirror, he could feel a headache forming from the aftermath, and his eyes still looked a little droopy from poor sleep. He opened the cabinet and took some aspirin hoping to curb a headache before it could really start and headed back to his room.

The first thing he did was open his window, using every method he could think of to try and overcome that little episode. And went to check his phone.

From Sourwolf [10:39]: is there a problem with that?

A simple question, Stiles initially thinking it was a demand but brushed it off as a general concern. Fuck, in that short amount of time in the bathroom Stiles completely forgot what he was even puking about. But, This was supposed to be Stiles one alloted night to have fun a week and hang out with his-- with the pack. But now Cora was here, and he could feel it in his entire gut, she was going to cause a problem. 

“Ugh” Stiles sighed out loud, exasperated. “I just, I just want to be able to have fun” He whispered weakly, talking to himself out of stress. Stiles deliberately made sure from the jump that he kept his match mark hidden because he didn’t want it to become another point of ridicule from other peers. He remembers being made fun of for wearing plaid all of the time, he was not about to have to constantly grimace by looking at his mark in disgust. So he hid it, always wearing long sleeves or at least sleeves that went to his elbow. Never even told Scott, he always brushed it off saying that he didn’t have one yet, even though that lie won't last much longer now that Scott is more persistent about it. And for the most part, Stiles did fantastically and keeping it hidden. I mean like, keeping Derek afloat in a pool for two hours? Getting possessed? Still keeping it concealed, a pretty good track record if you ask.

But stiles remembers vividly that night two years ago. A looming threat of several omegas running together in a loose group. Cora and Boyd were sent out to investigate and stop them if possible. Stiles volunteering to go along because he wanted to help even the numbers, but really he just wanted to show he could be useful. Boyd went ahead on a scent trail in the edge of the preserve, Cora following with Stiles trailing behind. Apparently, one of the Omegas separated from the group and Boyd singled him out. Nothing eventful happened really, Boyd said he’d take the Omega back to Derek and Cora offered to help Stiles walk back to the Hale House. Boyd split off trying to take a path that was farthest away from the other Omega scent trails. While Stiles and Cora started walking straight back to the house. And to this day Stiles still beats himself about it, in retrospect. Making it as far as he did. The clearing of the house was just in sight and Stiles slipped on a wet patch of mud, stumbling forwards into branches. The branches were a lot sharper than anticipated and cut Stiles up fairly bad, if you ask him. He not so gracefully stood up and brushed himself off, wincing at the cuts. His eyes glanced to Cora, seeing if he made a huge fool of himself or not, but her eyes were wide and her jaw slack. Stiles looked at her eyes and followed the trajectory back to where she was looking, and evidently, one of the branches sliced open his sleeve on his right arm, coincidentally right where his mark was. Her eyes darted to the house which was now in view, and Stiles quickly leaped forwards grabbing her arm.

“Cora please!” Stiles cried out “I don't know what you plan on doing but do not do it!” She looked back at him, their eyes meeting this time. She looked, annoyed.

“Were you just planning on taking this to your grave?” She said with a clipped tone. Stiles suddenly thought about the question, unsure of whether or not those were his intentions. “You are! Stiles!”

“I-What, What if I am?” He shot back, with little conviction in his voice, it really sounded lame out loud.

“Stiles… I’m going to tell him, this is not the kind of secret I'm going to keep.” She stated simply but dangerously. Stiles felt like the moon above was plummeting towards him. He could not afford to lose his only way of seeing Derek by exposing himself. Derek would hate him, that much he was confident of.

“Cora you don't understand.” He interjected. “Derek always talks about how marks are completely stupid and, and how its a waste of time. I… I don't think he wants any kind of relationship after what happened to-” He paused, remembering it directly affected her as well. “Uh, After all that happened. And on top of that, I'm pretty sure he can’t stand me.” 

“You’re pretty sure? Or you're positive.” 

“I- Why does it m-matter?” 

Cora sighed. “You’re such a moron.” but Cora glanced back and saw that Stiles was on the verge of a mental collapse, she sighed lightly. “Listen, I’ll keep my mouth shut.” Stiles suddenly calmed at the words. “--But! If he asks me, I'm telling him up front.” Stiles frown returned slightly

“But if--” Cora cut him off sharply.

“I don't have anything against you, but I will always have Derek's best interests over anyone else? Got it.” Stiles nodded. “And if you don’t have this figured out yourself soon, so help me you are going to be in a world of hurt.” 

Stiles gulped, palms sweaty from the words alone, by Cora already turned towards the house and began walking, Stiles stayed for a few seconds to mentally gather himself before following suit. Direly hoping that Cora would actually keep this a secret.

 

He shook himself from his memories, feeling completely lost in his own room. He forgot what he was doing. Oh. Right. Pack night was tonight, he grabbed his phone from where he set it down and checked the time, now 11. He sent Derek a quick text asking if he could come over soon to help out and decided to get ready. Scouring through his clean clothes and picking out something simple outfit consisting of a white shirt and a pair of tight jeans. He laid them on his bed and headed to the bathroom to go shower, stripping his clothes off along the way. He turned the water on fumbling with the temperature for a minute and then stepping in. He stood there caressing his body, getting wet, and just contemplated the day ahead. Combing the shampoo through his hair he mentally questioned if Cora was still on her vendetta about the mark. Stiles severely considering dropping off the face of the planet. Scratch that, the entire solar system. He did not want this confrontation and he knew the longer he put it off the more volatile it became. Even though Stiles bulked up a little bit, and let his hair grow out, he was still severely intimidated by Derek’s everything. Stiles actually thought he was fairly attractive, if he was being honest. But being put to the test against Derek? Laughable. Muscle god perfection, Stiles knows first hand because he has a thing for running around shirtless and wearing tight pants. God even his mark looked sexy on him. He was confident that Derek also measured up longer than him too. He’s glanced one too many times at Derek's crotch to not get an idea. Stiles looked down at his own dick while he was rinsing the shampoo. It was nice, flushed with color, a little plump, but not that long. Average, to put simply. He started massaging the conditioner in and just let ideas run through his head of what would happen if Derek found out. He let Cora’s words echo in his mind. “Do you plan on taking this to your grave?” At this point, he really didn’t know anymore. He was almost fucking 20 and still was dancing around the idea of even telling Derek. But regardless, Stiles felt frozen inside his own making, he tried practicing in front of a mirror. But he opened his mouth and the air stifled, he didn't even want to say it out loud. He starting scrubbing his body while the conditioner rinsed out and just hoped that tonight would go smoothly, he really didn’t want to have to go home crying on the only night he got to hang out with his friends. 

He finished up and got out of the shower. Wrapping himself in towels and grabbing his toothbrush. He brushed his teeth back to his room to check his phone quick. He was positive Derek would’ve said yes by now but he just wanted to make sure. He was right, no sweat. Derek said come over whenever you want, which made Stiles' heart flutter for some reason, and went back to the bathroom. He finished up brushing his teeth and fully dried off, returning back to his bedroom. Stiles gracefully put on his clothes, his mind convincing him that he’d feel cleaner if he put them on with purpose. Grabbed his keys and wallet, and headed downstairs. He slipped his shoes on and headed out the door to his Jeep, opting out of grabbing a small snack fully knowing that there's going to be a buffet at Derek's. He hopped into the driver's seat and went to turn the ignition but stopped midway. He was fully aware of this day and what was going to happen, but it just now became a complete reality for him. He could feel it in his bones, deep down, that something unpleasant was going to happen today whether or not it regarded his mark. Sitting there with dead eyes Stiles wondered if he should just call Derek right now and tell him he’s sick, maybe ask if Cora’s stay is more semi-permanent than he hoped. He shook his head and started his car. Pushing past his nerves and decided to just let this storm sift him around however it felt. Stiles backed out of his driveway and headed straight for the Hale house, absentmindedly rubbing his mark through his shirt. 

The drive out to Derek’s house simultaneously felt like it took forever while also taking no time at all. Ominous looming dread can really alter how you perceive time. He pulled up the driveway and parked, only 11:30, and Scott wouldn’t leave until noon. So it looks like he’d just have to brave this storm all by his lonesome. It looked like Erica and Boyd were already here, along with Danny, which wasn’t odd but certainly interesting. Stiles parked next to Danny’s car, and just sat there, not even bothering turning off the jeep just yet. Stiles knew by vehicles who was here, but he would also assume Cora and Isaac were somewhere in the fold due to the fact they all ride with Derek. He turned off the jeep but still was reluctant to get out. Doing a mental checklist of who all was yet to come tonight. Lydia, Allison, Scott, The twins, and… Well, he guesses the only person missing was Jackson but that was outside the realm of possibilities at this moment. He never did say how long his trip was going to last but Stiles secretly hopes forever. His hatred for Jackson has started to mellow but he knew as soon as he saw that douc-- 

“Stiles!” He jumped, higher than he ever has in his life, and looked to his left to find Erica at his window. “Did you plan on coming inside today orrr?” she muffled through the window

“Um actually I think I'm going to go home,” he said with a smirk, but with a hint of truth and want

“Oh my god shut up,” Erica said as she opened his jeep door for him. “Listen Derek sent Cora and Isaac to get like a shit load of snacks so me and Danny are just making fun of nature documentaries.”

Stiles was already perking up, the general familiarity of the setting along with Cora being temporarily MIA gave him the slight boost that was needed. He followed her up to the house making small talk. 

“So what are Boyd and Derek doing then?” he inquired

“Oh they’re in the kitchen making some kind of steak whatever, don't tell Derek but Boyd is totally pulling the weight in the cooking department, guess my man is better.” she winked at him while Stiles turned red and coughed on the spit that got stuck in his throat. “Oh my god stiles it was a joke you loser.” she punched his arm and opened the door, allowing him to waltz in first. They removed their shoes in the entry hall and proceeded and the first thing that Stiles noticed was the smell of cooking meat. And right after seeing Derek and Boyd in the massive kitchen watching the TV from afar making small comments. The TV is large enough to see from that distance. Danny also appeared to have moved to the bar.

“Danny, why did you move?” Erica pretended to sound hurt.

“I got lonely, you know how far away I was from Derek over there?” He shot a teasing look to Derek who only rolled his eyes jokingly back. The running joke is to make fun of Derek for this massive house he has, even though everyone secretly loves it, and Derek secretly knows it. Derek directed his focus to Stiles 

“Hey Stiles, you feeling better?” 

“Uh, yeah I think so, you just learn to deal with it you know.” Stiles laughed softly and shot finger guns at Derek. And then immediately wished he could have a normal conversation. Derek, however, smiled for a brief second and shot a quick finger gun back. Which for the record threw Stiles for a loop. 

“Woah there big guy put the guns away.” Stiles quirked and threw his hands up in mock surrender.

“It’s ok Stiles I have my shirt on.” Derek shot back, which made Stiles laugh out in surprise and Erica shoot a grin towards Stiles.

“Oh wow I didn’t know robots could tell jokes.” 

“Not very nice to call your supplier a robot Stiles,” Derek said. And while Stiles recognized the joke being made it also brought everything crashing right back down to him. That even if this whole Mark thing works out, Stiles literally has nothing to provide, while Derek in term quite frankly has everything imaginable. It just seems like at every turn Stiles was more and more unworthy of Derek’s presence. Derek noticed the shift in Stiles demeanor and decided to naturally shift the conversation.

“Uh.” He started out awkwardly. “You guys can go back to watching Nature Documentaries unless you want to listen to me and Boyd talk about scientific theories. Isaac and Cora should be back soon with more snacks.” Danny was already making his way back down to the huge couch.

“Ugh, you two are losers.” She shot her tongue out and gave a wink to show it was just jest and turned back around. “C’mon stiles lets go pick out which animals are Harris.” and he followed, thankful for the quick interruption of his train of thoughts. 

They got back to the couch and proceeded to laugh about which animals were who, Calling out every canine that came on screen on Derek, and Derek eventually yelling at them to shut up. A shot of a rock falling off a cliff and Danny yelling that it was Jackson’s self-esteem made Stiles laugh for a solid minute. He and Danny don't hang out much really but Stiles really does love having around. They did, however, get bored with calling out names and Erica eventually decided to switch to a Flip or Flop show and she and Danny proceeded to complain about all of the choices they would have done and the ones they agreed with. Stiles contently sat back and listened to them chatter. He felt his eyelids begin to droop. He figured in a controlled environment like this it was okay to take a little snooze. The central air hitting with a cooling breeze further coaxed his eyes to gently flutter shut. He took one of the near blankets sitting on the couch next to him and lightly wrapped it around him. The contentedness of the whole situation eased him easily into a nap


End file.
